Zombiestuck
by Amnael-Makara
Summary: AU écrit sur un délire patatulaire. Quand des enfants et des trolls tentent de survivre dans un monde infester de zombies dont on ne sait d'ou il viennent ni comment les battres, cela pose quelques soucis. T pour scène un peu gore. Le AU ne m'appartient pas et les personnages appartiennent a Andrew Hussie. Bonne lecture ! :D


Chapitre 1 : Le début de la Fin.

Dans un Monde totallement dévasté... John Egbert, Dave Strider, Rose Lalonde et Jade Harley, progressent dans une apocalipse à la recherche de survivant. Tandis que douze trolls, de l'autre coté de la ville... cherchent eux aussi des survivants, en essayant d'échapper à une ville infesté de zombies, dont la morsure transforme à son tour, en zombie ultra violent.

C'est bon ! la voie et libre ! chuchotta Dave.

- Avance John... Demanda Rose d'un ton déséspéré.

- Mais j'ai peuuuuuuuuuuur ! Couina t-il.

- Bravo John ! On t'a dit de pas hurler... Ils arrivent !

Dave n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une vague de zombies leur tomba dessus. John sortit son arbalette, Dave son sabre, Rose ses aiguilles et Jade sa carabine. Les corps sans vie tombaient les uns aprés les autres, mais l'endurance des jeunes tombaient elle aussi rapidement.

C'était pas une bonne idée de sortir de nuit ! Cria Rose entre deux coups d'aiguille.

- Il nous fallait des vivres ! Mais là... faut surtout !

Sur la phrase de John, Les quatres jeunes se mirrent à courrir le plus vite possible,chacun ayant un sac de provisition sur le dos, mais arrivé devant la base, Jade s'éffondra sur le sol, entravé par un zombie qui lui attrapa la jambe. Elle se débatit comme un lion et le zombie allait lacher prise quand elle s'arréta de gigoter, épuisée. Le zombie approcha sa machoire de sa jambe, pret à la mordre, mais il se fit vite "couper" dans son élan par Dave. Une fois à l'intérieur de la base, qui était en faite un immense garage blindé, les jeunes se laissèrent tomber sur le sol.

Alors ? Vous avez les vivres ? Demanda Dave, étalé sur le sol.

Dave : oui ! on en a pour deux mois au moin !

Jade : génial... on aurra plus à risquer nos fesses pour ça !

De l'autre coté de la ville, les trolls ne cohabitent qu'avec les personnes qu'ils apprécient et laissent les autres se débrouiller, mais certains... ne savent pas se débrouiller face aux zombies. Deux trolls qui ne faisaient partie d'aucune équipes vivait reclus dans une maison perdue en ville. L'un était grand avec les cheveux en pétard et un maquillage ressemblent vaguement à un clown et l'autre, plus petit, arborer un mohawk et de très grandes cornes.

uhh... Gamzee ? Tu ne devrais pas sortir de la maison... on ne sait jamais...

- Honk ? t'inquiètes Tavbro ! J'ai entendu un bruit, je vérifie juste si un putain de zombie se balade dans le coin...

- GAMZEE ! ATTENTION ! DERRIERE TOI !

Un zombie se rapprochait à une vitesse hallucinante, et Gamzee n'eu pas le temps de se retourner que le monstre prit son épaule entre ses dents, et arracha une partie de la chaire dans l'horrible hurlement de Gamzee qui s'éffondra sur le sol. Tavros prit instinctivement la batte de baseball de Gamzee et asséna un coup violent au zombie dont la tête se décrocha littérallement de son corps.

Gamzee... Gamzee répond moi... je t'en supplie... Répond...

Le petit troll ne put s'empêcher de pleurer et s'empressa de ramener le corps de Gamzee à l'intérieur de l'enceinte de la maison. Un peu plus loin au sud, deux groupes de trolls s'entraident pour tenir de faibles défenses contre les zombies mais pour les vivres, c'est un combat sans pitié entre les deux groupes. Les Massacreurs et les Chasseurs. Les Massacreurs compte Eridan, Térézi, Feferi, Népéta et Equius.  
Et les Chasseurs compte Karkat, Sollux, Kanaya, Vriska et Aradia. Ce jour là, ce fut Aradia et Feferi qui furent désignées pour aller chercher les vivres tant convoités, une fois sur la place, les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent sur la place centrale :

Tu ne t'en sortira pas ! s'écria Aradia, bien décidés à ne pas lui laisser les vivres.

- C'est ce que tu crois ma vieille !

Elles s'affrontèrent sans se soucier des moindres bruits qui pouvais les atteindres, trop concentrer dans leur combat. Mais un groupe de zombies s'approcha furtivement d'elles et les avaient encerclées en quelques secondes. Feferi slaloma entre eux, prit les provisions et rentra au camp des Massacreurs. Mais Aradia n'eut pas cette chance... L'un d'entre eux lui mordit violament le poignet, en arracha une partie, elle s'enfondra par terre, avant de se relever, transformé. Un émeteur était placé sur la nuque d'Aradia, Son équipe vit que le signal qu'il envoyait ne répondait plus, comprenent qu'Aradia ne reviendrait pas.

Aradia c'est faite avoir... susurat Karkat.

- Karkat ! on peut pas continuer comme ça ! A cette vitesse, et si les zombies continuent de se multiplier... on et tous fichus...

- ça ne sert à rien de rapeller ça Sollux... le problème c'est que les zombies sont avant tous des personnes... Il faut trouver un moyen de les rendre comme avant. dit calmement Kanaya.

- c'est impossible, on a déjà tout essayé ! tuons les et qu'on en parle plus ! Envoya Vriska.

Le silence s'installa, déséspéré par le manque d'espoir et par la perte de leur amie, les trolls finirent par partir se coucher, sous la surveillance de Sollux dont c'était le tours de garde.

Du coté de John et Compagnie, on avait aussi perdu l'espoir de trouver une solution. Mais ils ne se laissent pas abattrent pour autant.

Je propose qu'à l'aube... nous partions d'ici à la recherche d'autres survivants...

- Rose a raison. c'est risqué mais j'en ait marre de rester cloitrer ici. Les zombies sont moins nombreux en journée... Lanca Dave.

- bon... c'est d'accord ! on partira demain matin. dit John en baillant.

Chapitre 2 : La rencontre.

Le lendemain, les quatres enfants partirent à l'aube pour chercher d'autre survivants, mais les zombies n'étaient pas du même avis. Un grand groupe commenca à les suivrent et a se rapprocher d'eux.

heu... j'hallucine ou... on est dans la merde ? demanda John en tremblant.

- non... on et dans la merde. répondit Rose tout à fait calme.

Ils se mirrent à courrir et à s'engoufrer dans de petites ruelles, en un rien de temps, ils finirent par traverser la ville. En longeant les batiments, Dave tribucha et tomba accidentellement dans un trou devant un magasin, Il avait entrainé les trois autres dans sa chute. Ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec le groupe des Chasseurs. Toutes les personnes présentes sortirent en moins d'une demi seconde leurs armes,  
surpris par cette apparition.

Qui êtes vous ? Et que faites vous ici ?! Hurla Karkat.

- Nous... euh... on a été poursuivis par des zombies et... ben on et tombé ici... héhéhé...

- Nous cherchons des survivants... et visiblement on est pas tous seuls. lanca posement Rose.

- j'ignorais que des humains étaient encore en "vie" aprés tout ça ! chuchota Sollux.

- vous êtes les bienvenus ! cela fait plaisir de voir d'autres personnes aprés toute ces horreurs... dit chaleureusement Kanaya.

Après que ces yeux se soit habitué à la très sombre luminosité de l'endroit, Dave remarqua des choses étranges chez ces personnes : des cornes, la peau grise, la sclérotique jaune, ect...

Visiblement, vous n'êtes pas humain. Je me trompe ? demanda timidement Jade.

- Non, nous sommes des trolls. Il y a deux groupe de troll dans cette ville, mais nous ne nous entendons pas avec eux. Répliqua la vierge.

- Pourquoi vous ne vous entendez pas ? Je serrais d'avis de s'entre aider... Répondit Jade.

- Vous croyez vraiment qu'on peut ?! On s'entre tue pour des vivres ! on a pas le choix, y'a pas assez pour nous tous ! cria Karkat.

- Si ! De l'autre coté de la ville, il a tous se qu'il faut pour toute les personnes de cet endroit ! protesta John.

- il faut partir d'ici... Mais d'abord, il faut trouver tous les autres survivants de cette ville ! dit Rose toujours avec son calme légendaire.

- Bon, ok pour aller de l'autre coté de la ville pour chercher de la nourriture et des armes, mais on pourrait pas laisser mourrir l'autre équipe ? Ils sont insuportables... Soupira le gémeau.

- Sollux... Tu es désespérent... Tu veut avoir des zombies encore plus casse pied sur le dos ? On va les chercher un point c'est tout.

Sur la phrase de Kanaya, qui et décidement la voie de la raison, les trolls ainsi que les quatres enfants se préparèrent à déserter la base pour partir a la rencontre du reste des survivant de la ville... Si il y en avait encore...

Chapitre 3 : Recherche.

Après avoir traversé une bonne partie du chemin à faire, la nuit commençait à tomber, et les zombies à sortir, et sans se soucier des bruits qu'ils pouvaient entendre, les trolls suivis des quatres enfants continuèrent la recherche.  
Sur la place centrale de la ville, le groupe se fit encercler par une vague de monstre en manque de chaire fraiche sans s'en rendre compte.  
Les jeunes combattant se firent rapidement dépasser par le nombre expodentiel de zombies qui les attaquer, ils finirent par prendre la fuite, grâce à une attaque concentré sur une petite partie de leurs assaillants et la généreuse aide de Kanaya et de sa tronçonneuse.

Mais aprés quelques minutes de fuite, ils furent malencontreusement séparés en trois groupes.  
John, Sollux et Jade partirent à l'ouest, n'étant plus poursuivit par les zombies et ne savant absollument pas ou ils allaient.  
Karkat, Dave, et Kanaya se dirigèrent vers le sud, aprés avoir feinté l'imposant groupe de mangeurs de chaire qui était à leur trousses.  
Quand à Rose et Vriska furent contraintent d'escalader un bâtiment en ruine pour fuir vers l'est. Mais elles n'eurent pas de chance longtemps quand un zombie se issa a leur niveau. Il se jeta brusquement sur Vriska et lui arracha litteralement le bras gauche, Rose trancha la partie infecté et se contenta de pousser le zombie du haut du bâtiment. Aprés avoir arrêté le saignement en déchirant une partie de son t-shirt et de l'avoir noué autour du moignon de Vriska, les deux jeunes filles se remirent en route aprés que les zombies leurs ai fichu la paix.

Le groupes de John avançait prudamment, sous la peur de rencontrer encore les monstres. Jade et Sollux se rendirent rapidement compte qu'ils étaient suivis, et depuis longtemps.

Sollux... on est suivit... susurra Jade

- Montrez-vous ! cria le Gémeau en se retournent vivement.

Deux individus sortirent de l'ombre, une jeune fille avec un bonnet ressemblent vaguement a un chat, et un garçon qui faisait une tête de plus qu'elle, très musclé et avec des lunettes, certaines dents et une cornes cassée.

Je suis Népéta et voici Equius... On vous a vu vous battre et... on voudrez vous demander de l'aide... demanda la jeune fille.

- Vous faites partit de l'équipe des Massacreurs c'est sa ? pourquoi avez vous besoin d'aide ? repliqua Sollux, méfiant.

- Par ce que nous ne sommes plus assez nombreux pour... Attention !

Avant qu'elle puisse finir sa phrase, Un zombie se précipita sur Sollux et se prépara a le mordre, mais un autres troll se jeta sur Sollux et le plaqua vivement par terre, avant de se relever et de tirer avec un harpon en pleine tête du mangeur de chair. Le jeune arborer une longue cape déchiré et une mèche violette sur ses cheveux noirs.

Que faite vous là ? Si j'était vous je déguerpirais ! les zombies sont encore plus rapide et violents ici ! lanca froidement le nouveau venu.

- Nous sommes venus chercher tous les survivants de cette ville, ici il n'y a plus assez de vivre pour tout le monde... mais à l'est d'ici il y en a assez ! cria Jade.

- Désolé mais je vois le piège ! Mais je ne tomberais pas dedans ! on se débrouille très bien sans vous ! Répliqua le jeune au harpon toujours aussi froidement.

- Eridan... on a plus rien ici, ni armes... ni nourritures. lanca doucement Equius.

Le dit Eridan finit par changer d'avis, légerement attristé par l'aveux de l'homme aux lunettes brisées. après avoir réunis toute son équipe, Eridan et les Massacreurs suivirent les trois autres enfants.

Au fait, Eridan si tu détestes tant les Chasseurs pourquoi as tu sauvé la vie de Sollux ? Demanda John, visiblement amusé.

Mais il n'eu comme réponse qu'une jolie vulgaritée venant du troll en question qui fit rire l'assemblée.

Le groupe de Karkat continua droit vers le sud. Après une demi heure de marche, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter devant une maison abandonnée, mais a plusieurs reprises, Dave et Karkat semblait entendre du bruit qui venait de l'intérieur de la maison.  
Sous la mise en garde de Kanaya qui leur demandait de ne pas y aller, les deux têtes de mule défoncèrent la porte d'entrée, arme à la main. Seul Tavros, les regardait avec de grands yeux, visiblement très surpris de cette entrée plus que fracassante.

uhh... bonjour ? chuchotta Tavros, toujours surpris

- Bonjour, pardonne nous cette entrée assez remarquée mais on a entendu du bruit et comme on croyait qu'il n'y avait pas de survivants ici... Quoi qu'il en soit je m'appelle Kanaya et voici Dave et Karkat, nous cherchons tous les survivants de cette ville pour les emmener à un endroit ou il y a plus de vivres. expliqua Kanaya qui les a rejoint en court de route.

- Tavbro ?! ça va ?! qui c'est eux ?

l'énergumène surexcité qui venait de faire son entrée fixa avec lui aussi de grands yeux les trois nouveaux arrivants.

- Gamzee... uh... va t'allonger, tu n'es pas en état... demanda le petit troll.

- quesqu'il t'est arrivé ? demanda Karkat, perplexe en voyant le gros bandage de l'épaule de Gamzee.

- j'me suis fait mordre. dit-il comme si c'était tout à fait banal.

Les trois regardèrent Gamzee de haut en bas dés qu'il eu fini sa phrase, il ne ressemblait absolument pas à un zombie, c'était un troll tout se qui a de plus normal.

Mais... pourquoi n'es tu pas devenue un zombie ? demanda Dave qui ne semblait pas convaincu.

- Parsque Tavbro m'a donné son remède miraculeux ! répondit le capricorne en souriant.

- Vous avez trouvé un remède ?! demanda Kanaya, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

- oui... des uh... plantes médicinales et uh... du slim.

Une fois remis de leurs émotions, les cinqs jeunes gens sortirent de la maison aprés avoir prit le nécessaire et se dirigèrent vers le métro sous terrain, moyen plus simple pour rejoindre l'autre coté de la ville.

Chapitre 4 : Désespoir.

Une fois à l'intérieur du métro, le petit groupe avançait prudamment dans le long tunnel sombre. Kanaya aimait lire les noms des arrêts : Elsen, Damien, Alma... Que des noms étranges pour des arrêts de métro. Mais plus ils avançaient, plus la lumière s'estompait. Dave et Karkat prirent accidentellement deux chemins différents, tandis que les trois autres trolls prirent eux aussi un chemin differents. Karkat ne remarqua pas qu'il était suivit par quatres zombies, et ne tarda pas à s'en rendre compte, mais pas de la bonne façon. Toutes les personnes présentes dans le métro entendirent le cri de douleur et de désépoir de Karkat, qui finit par rejoindre le camp adverse.  
Le troll nouvellement zombifié réussi à retrouver Dave, planté en face de lui, en le dévisageant. Dave ne put croire se qu'il vit, ayant même enlevé ses lunettes pour confirmer ses craintes. Karkat se jeta sur lui et esquiva trop facillement son sabre, puis immobilisa un Dave trop bouleversé pour se débattre, il prit son bras entre ses griffes, devenue noires à cause de sa transformation, et s'arréta en voyant la montre de Dave, en se disant "jolie montre" dans se qu'il lui restait de subconsient, avant de lui mordre l'avant bras puis de le dévorer en essayant de le faire moins souffrir que possible.  
Kanaya Tavros et Gamzee sortirent du métro et se retrouvèrent sur une grande place qui semblait déserte. Rose et Vriska se jetèrent sur eux, contente de retrouver Kanaya et de voir d'autres survivants.

Kanaya ? Dave et Karkat ne devraient pas être avec vous ? demanda Rose, légerement inquiète.

- hé bien on les a perdu en route mais... je crois que Karkat nous a quitté. Répondit Kanaya, peinée.

les cinq personnes rentrèrent dans le garage blindé qui était la base de John et les autres.

Un peu plus tard, L'équipe de John et les Massacreurs arrivèrent au trois quart du chemin qu'ils avaient à faire. Mais John s'arréta net, horrifié par le spectacle devant lui. Karkat et un autre troll zombie, Aradia, qui les fixaient sans bouger. Karkat s'avanca mollement vers John, qui était figé par la peur, il prit sa main alors que tout les autres sortirent leurs armes, pret à attaquer Karkat sans pitié. Il déposa la montre de Dave dans la main de John en essayant d'articuler milles excuses en sanglotant, avant de se retourner et de repartir avec Aradia, laissant John, en pleure, qui le regardait disparaître derrière les buildings.  
Ils reprient la marche et arrivèrent enfin à la base, réjouis par leurs retrouvailles avec leurs amis.

John ? est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda Rose, vraiment inquiète.

- Karkat... et un zombie et... et Dave et très probablement mort... sussura John entre deux sanglots.

Gamzee, attristé par le spectacle, s'avanca vers lui, bien sur suivis de Tavros.

Hey bro... Mon ami peut t'aider, j'ai été moi aussi mordu et il m'a sauvé, il a un remède miraculeux ! annonca t-il, le sourrir aux lèvres, laissant même voir ses crocs.

John semblait reprendre espoir. Toutes les personnes présentes prirent une carabinne ou un fusil dans la base pendant que Tavros et Gamzee préparaient le remède et le glissait à l'intérieur des balles.  
Sur la marche de John, le groupe partit à la rencontre de tout les zombies et leurs rendrent tous peu à peu la vie.  
Devant la sortie du metro, Aradia et Dave semblaient attendre quelque chose venant de l'intérieur, John visa Dave tandis que Térézi visa Aradia. les deux tirèrent en même temps, les deux corps tombèrent comme des pierres sur le sol, tremblant, tandis qu'ils reprenaient peu à peu leurs couleurs. Les yeux rouges feu de Dave étaient de retour, John, Rose et Jade se jettèrent litterallement sur lui, tandis qu'Equius, Sollux et Feferi acourraient vers Arradia.

Le groupe décida de rentrer dans le metro, pensant que Karkat y était, John marchait toujours devant, cherchant son ami du regard. Karkat était assis sur un banc, devant les railles, regardant mollement sont entourage avant de s'arrêter sur John et de se lever, comme pour pouvoir à nouveau s'excuser, John visa son épaule, ne voulant bien sur pas le faire souffrir.

j'ai l'impression de tranquiliser un animal sauvage... sussura t-il avant d'appuyer sur la gachette.

Karkat tomba sur le sol, tremblant comme Dave et Aradia un peu plus tôt, il semblait vouloir se recrocviller sur lui même pendant que sa peau et ces yeux redevenait gris. Il se releva difficilement et chercha John du regard qui accouru vers lui, mais il tribucha maladroitement et se retrouva en train d'embrasser Karkat (noter bien qu'aucun des deux ne s'est retiré tout de suite... lol).

Après que John et sa maladresse se soit fait copieusement crier dessus par Karkat et que la scène fut très comique, le groupe au grand complet continua de "guérrir" les zombies qui devenaient presque innexistants, les trolls et les enfants, rejoins par leurs proches, restèrent dans une partie un peu éloigné de la ville, incapablent de ne plus vivre en groupe à cause de cette experience plus que traumatisante. Mais, chacun d'entre eux gardent quand même un petit flacon d'antidote et son arme qui leur a servit à massacrer plus d'un mangeur de chaire. souvenir ou prévention ? Même l'auteur ne peut vous le dire...


End file.
